Back to Square One
by Imorz
Summary: Sindria bersukacita. Akhirnya Raja mereka menikah juga—dengan salah satu jenderalnya. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 6.


Magi hanya milik Shinobu Ohtaka. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Back to Square One © Imorz

Sindria bersukacita. Akhirnya Raja mereka menikah juga—dengan salah satu jenderalnya.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 6—Arranged Marriage ]

* * *

"Mana Yamuraiha?!"

Jafar ke sana-kemari mengangkat bagian bawah jubahnya dan berjalan cepat di setiap koridor istana Sindria. Mimiknya berkerut kesal, rencana yang telah ia susuk rapi harus rusak di hari-H perayaan pernikahan Rajanya. Ini semua karena Yamuraiha mendadak menghilang—ya, Jafar tahu wanita itu berulang kali menolak usulan ini—tapi ia tidak menyangka Yamuraiha meninggalkannya bersama dengan semua persiapan pernikahan yang tinggal hitungan jam.

Rakyat Sindria sudah berhamburan di jalanan, mereka mengobrol mengenai Sinbad, Raja mereka, yang akhirnya memutuskan menikah setelah lama mengemban status jomblo. Mereka pikir Sinbad adalah pribadi yang gila kerja dan gila petualangan, sampai lupa mencari pendamping hidup. Tapi akhirnya mereka dapat bernapas lega, setidaknya kali ini mereka mendapatkan seorang Ratu.

Jafar memandang miris ke bawah sana, pada rakyatnya yang tengah riang gembira menunggu perhelatan perayaan akbar. Tidak bisa ia katakan sejujurnya bahwa ini hanyalah akal-akalan Sinbad (oh astaga, lelaki itu memang gemar bermain-main tapi kali ini skala nasional; bodohnya sudah tidak terbendung, Jafar pusing) untuk mengelabui putri bungsu dari kerajaan Kou.

Yamuraiha menjadi tumbal. Ia membalik meja ketika rapat bersama jenderal lainnya saking tidak setuju dengan usul yang diberikan. Mentang-mentang ia wanita sendirian yang paling ideal di kelompok ini (Pisti berkedut kesal). Sedangkan Yamuraiha sendiri menyarankan Jafar saja yang seolah-olah berperan sebagai wanita, ia bersedia menyihir bagian rambut, dada, dan bokong untuknya. Giliran Jafar yang membalik meja.

Ketika perdebatan terus terjadi, Masrur mengangkat tangan sebagai relawan. Ia bersedia didandani menjadi wanita, namun Sinbad tidak setuju.

"Usul ditolak! Yang ada aku nanti pakai gaun."

Penolakan itu juga berlaku kepada Drakon dan Hinahoho. Pisti juga ditolak karena dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman—Sinbad tidak ingin dianggap pedofil oleh orang luar. Meninggalkan Spartos dan Sharrkan sebagai rencana terakhir. H-5 perayaan, Sharrkan dan Spartos pamit ingin berpetualang mencari jati diri (mereka membuat alasan murahan untuk kabur).

Jafar seketika sakit kepala. Ia segera kembali ke ruangan Sinbad dan memberitahukan keadaan.

"Sinbad! Yamuraiha menghilang!"

Sinbad menoleh. "Sudah kuduga."

"Bagaimana ini ... para tamu sudah melabuhkan kapal mereka di dermaga, Aladdin dan yang lainnya juga sedang dalam perjalanan. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mencari wanita lain, Sinbad!"

"Tenang, Jafar. Aku punya ide bagus. Panggilkan tukang rias sekarang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja!"

Maka Jafar segera memanggil tukang rias terbaik negeri yang sudah disiapkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Sinbad. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang pandai menyolek siapa pun yang ingin terlihat cantik. Jafar mulai berpikir Sinbad kehabisan akal sampai menggunakan tukang rias sendiri sebagai pengganti pengantinnya.

"Nah, tukang rias sudah di sini, mari berdandan."

"Siapa yang didandani?"

Sinbad menepuk pundak Jafar. "Siapa lagi? Ya kau Jafar, pengantinku."

Seketika itu dunia Jafar runtuh.

Guguran bunga menghamburi setiap sudut negeri Sindria. Aum terompet dan musik-musik menjalar tiga hari tiga malam. Wanita penari meliukkan pinggulnya sebagai hiburan setiap malamnya. Ribuan tenda makanan berkelakar di sisi jalanan. Sindria berubah menjadi negeri pesta.

Aladdin bertanya-tanya siapa wanita yang begitu hebatnya mampu mengambil hati Raja Sinbad yang masyhur. Pasti parasnya luar biasa, pasti hatinya sangat baik dan dermawan, pasti ia pandai memasak. Semua ekspektasi disetujui oleh Alibaba dan Morgiana.

Kerajaan Kou juga diundang sebagai tamu kehormatan. Putri Kougyoku menangis meraung menggigit kain sepanjang pernikahan, tidak menyangka laki-laki yang ia puja dan idamkan direbut oleh wanita lain. Padahal Kougyoku sendiri sudah begitu sempurna, tapi masih belum mampu memenangkan atensi Sinbad.

Ketika kedua mempelai akhirnya ke luar setelah mengucapkan ikrar janji (tidak ada yang seperti itu, mereka hanya menunggu di kamar dan menghitung jam), semua orang berteriak dan melempar bunga. Sinbad melambaikan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan, ia tertawa gagah sejatinya pria yang sudah berhasil memiliki tambatan hati. Alibaba bersiul nyaring, Morgiana meneriakkan doa selamat.

Aladdin berusaha berteriak pula. "Selamat atas pernikahannya, Sinbad- _san_ dan—"

Tudung pengantin dibuka, semua orang terbelalak. Sinbad masih tertawa dan melambaikan tangan, sementara Jafar tersenyum canggung dan akhirnya ikut melambaikan tangan meski tingkahnya agak terbata-bata.

Ada yang meragukan itu Jafar, karena sosoknya tampak jauh berbeda. Namun Aladdin dan kawan-kawan jelas mengenali Jafar yang pinggangnya dipegangi tangan Sinbad.

Riuh kembali terjadi. Orang-orang memang terkejut, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah menduga skenarionya akan seperti ini. Justru akan lebih terkejut jika melihat pengantin Sinbad adalah orang lain. Seperti tidak ada masalah, pesta tetap berlangsung hingga sepekan.

Malam harinya, Jafar melepas seluruh atribut yang ia kenakan dengan bar-bar, menghapus gincu yang tertera di bibir dengan kasar, kemudian duduk di sisi kasur sambil menghela panjang. Sinbad tiba-tiba masuk dengan piyama tidur.

"Mau apa datang ke sini?" tanya Jafar wanti-wanti.

"Malam pertama, lah. Kan kita suami-istri."

"Suami-istri apanya?! Jangan sentuh-sentuh, ya! Kuikat nanti."

"Aww, apa itu _fetish_ -mu Jafar? Tali? Nakal."

"Sinbad! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Namun Sinbad tidak mendengarkan dan tetap nekat meloncat ke atas kasur. Jafar menghabiskan satu harinya penuh dengan kekesalan.

Pada akhirnya mereka tetap kembali ke rencana awal yang busuk.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
